1. Field
The present application relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a solid-state imaging device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-122532, plural pixels disposed two-dimensionally each have a photoelectric conversion unit, a charge-voltage conversion unit converting a charge transferred from the photoelectric conversion unit into a voltage, a transfer unit transferring the charge from the photoelectric conversion unit to the charge-voltage conversion unit, an amplifying unit outputting a signal according to a voltage of the charge-voltage conversion unit, and a reset unit resetting the voltage of the charge-voltage conversion unit.
In the solid-state imaging device as stated above, a vertical scanning circuit supplying plural kinds of driving signals driving the pixel (for example, a binary signal turning on/off the transfer unit, a binary signal turning on/off the reset unit) for the plural pixels disposed two-dimensionally is provided by each pixel row (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-122532). This vertical scanning circuit generally includes a shift register and the other digital circuits, and output circuits such as a buffer circuit converting the signal obtained by the above-stated circuits into a signal having necessary drive capabilities and so on and outputting as the driving signal.
Besides, the solid-state imaging device as stated above includes vertical signal lines provided to correspond to each column of the plural pixels and to which an output signal of the pixel at the corresponding column is supplied; a sample holed unit sampling and holding a signal according to the signal of each vertical signal line in accordance with a sampling control signal, and supplying the held signal to a horizontal signal line in accordance with a horizontal scanning signal; and a horizontal scanning unit supplying the horizontal scanning signal to the sample hold unit.
In an imaging device using the solid-state imaging device as stated above, a control unit having a horizontal driving control unit supplying plural kinds of pulse signals relating to reading of a signal from the sample hold unit to the horizontal signal line is used as a control unit controlling the solid-state imaging device.
However, in the conventional imaging device as stated above, there is a case when an afterimage phenomenon occurs in which a subject image of last time comes out to a photographed image of next time when the photographed image of last time was a high luminance subject.